The Day After
by bellavida0213
Summary: What happens when two best friends cross the line? Does their friendship survive or do they become something beautiful? Best friend Bamon. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

 **All mistakes are mine. I wrote this fast and half-assed edited.**

 **Happy Readings**

Bonnie rubbed her throbbing head as she slowly opened her eyes to darkness. At first she was confused to where she was exactly. What she knew was she was in a bed and by the arm wrapped around her middle, she was not alone. She was completely naked with a man pressed against her with his equally nude body. Before panic could set in, flashes of her up against a brick wall with her best friend, Damon hammering between her thighs, bombarded her.

She groaned not believing she fucked Damon. He was her best friend that she never saw like. Of course he was attractive, all her friends were attractive. She just never had the urge to take a trip on the Damon express.

Bonnie turned to the side and watched Damon sleep in the moonlight. He looked so at peace holding on to her. She couldn't believe they crossed that line. This could ruin their friendship. Besides grams, he was the most important person in her life.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly and gently moved his arm from around her. When she was free, she rolled as quietly as possible off the bed. On all fours, she felt around for her clothes that were scattered around the room. She slipped on her skirt minus panties and Damon's ripped button up shirt. Half dressed with clutch in hand, she crawled her way to the door and slipped out the room.

Once out the room she set on the floor with her back against the door as she gathered her bearings. She could not believe she was in this predicament.

Picking up her phone she texted code black. After the text was sent, she raised off the ground and made her way downstairs and out the front door.

Now that she was outside, she was able to finally make a phone call without worry of waking anyone in the boarding house.

"Fuck please answer your damn phone." She whispered holding her cell to her ear.

"Hello." a groggy voice said.

"Code black." Bonnie practically screamed out.

"What?" Layfette questioned as he slowly sat up in bed.

"Code black, bitch"

Lafayette screeched when he realize what Bonnie was calling for. Code black was code for one night stand pick up.

"Bonnie out here getting hers. Girl, where do I need to pick you up from?"

Clearing her throat, she whispered "Boardinghouse."

"Excuse me? Did you say boarding house?"

"Yes."

Lafayette slapped his sleeping boyfriend's back trying to wake him.

"You two finally slept together!"

"Just….please come get me." Bonnie sighed.

"I'll be there in a few." Lafayette said before hanging up.

Turning to a half a sleep Angel, "Bonnie got a code black at the boardinghouse."

"It was only a matter of time." Angel said rubbing the sleep out his eyes watching his boyfriend get dressed.

Bonnie set on the steps of the boarding house waiting for Faye to come get her. Her mind drifted to last night in the club were everything changed for Damon and her.

 **Flashback**

"Who the fuck wants to dance with me? I need to shake me ass." Bonnie yelled out over the booming music before taking a shot.

Damon looked her up and down smiling. "You think you handle dancing with this?" he pointed at himself.

Bonnie sided-eyed Kat sitting next to her. "He don't know." Kat said.

"What there to know?" Damon said as he got up from his seat. He shimmed his hips causing the girls to laugh at him.

"Dance off." Katherine screamed out.

Bonnie laughed as she got up from the table grabbing Damon's hand leading him to the dance floor.

The two laughed as they began to dance. Tonight was the first in the last couple of month the two have gotten to really party together. Bonnie had just gotten out of a year long relationship with Kai Parker and the last two months she devoted so much of her freetime trying to save a dying relationship. After it crashed and burned, Bonnie had more free time for her bestie.

Bonnie swirled her hips in Damon laughing at his groan.

Leaning back against his chest and wrapping her arm around his neck. She pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "Now who the one that can't handle it."

Damon winked down at her before spinning her around and pressing her front against his. "I missed you, Bennett."

"I missed your non-dancing ass too." Bonnie laughed.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Then show me what you got."

Bonnie bit her lip before turning around and popping her butt on him. Damon laughed as he held on her hips enjoying the ride. Bonnie dropped it low and slowly brought it back up on him.

As the alcohol flowed thru her, Bonnie lost herself in the rhythm of the music. She grinded sensually on Damon. Enjoying the feel of his hard body on hers.

At the feel of his lips against her neck, Bonnie leaned her head back against chest. She reveled in the sensation he was causing her.

Bonnie abruptly stopped dancing and turned to face Damon when she felt him nip at her ear lobe. The feelings coursing through her was too much to handle. She never experienced have such a strong sexual desire towards Damon. She stood there staring into his eyes seeing lust shine back at her.

Damon wanted her and she wanted him.

Bonnie bit her lip and walked towards the back entrance. When she made it to the back door, she glanced over her shoulder making sure her message was received. Seeing Damon following, she exited the building.

The night air cleared her head a little. She laid back against the brick wall debating if this was a smart decision. Sleeping with Damon could have severe consequences.

Bonnie turned her head towards the opening door as Damon walked out.

No words was exchanged between the two as they stood face to face. Their chest rose rapidly as Damon inched closer and closer to her.

Damon cupped her face with one hand running his thumb across her bottom lip. Blue eyes staring in green ones, Damon leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Bonnie.

Being this was their first true kiss, it was exploratory till their hormones took over. Bonnie gripped the hairs at the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Teeth clashed and tongues dueled.

Damon pulled away resting his forehead on hers. "Fuck Bonnie."

Bonnie leaned back against the wall and smirked up at him.

"You don't know how bad I want you. I've wanted you for a long time now." Damon continued.

"Then have me." Bonnie reached behind Damon slipping her hand in Damon's back pocket pulling out his wallet.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched her open his wallet and pull out his emergency condom.

"Not how I pictured this to go down but fuck I want you."

Bonnie giggled as she worked to get Damon's belt open. Once his pants were open Damon yanked his pants down.

Backing Bonnie back against the wall, Damon ran his hands up Bonnie's thighs lifting her skirt to her hips. He then pulled Bonnie's thong down her legs slowly allowing his fingertips to graze her soft skin.

Bonnie's eyes never left Damon as she watched him put on the condom and step between her thighs. She hopped helping Damon lift her to his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. When their eyes met, Damon slid into her warm moist snatch.

Damon shuddered at the feel of Bonnie around him. She felt better then he had ever imagine. When he told her he had wanted her for a long time he wasn't saying that in the heat of the moment. He had been crazy about her ever since they were kids in the sandbox. Of course then he showed his feelings by pulling her pigtails. They ended up growing to be bestfriends with him watching from the sidelines as she dated guys not worthy of her.

He kissed her neck as he pumped in and out of her.

Bonnie gripped his hair at the feel of his lips and tighten around him. She wasn't going to last much longer. Her body was about to lift off to the stars. The stories about his skills were no lie, Damon knew his way around a female's body.

"I'm going...I'm going to cum." Bonnie stuttered out.

Damon kissed her and then whispered on her lips "Cum for me baby. Cum all over me."

"I...I...Shit." She yelled out.

Bonnie's pulsating cunt pushed Damon over the edge as well.

"Fuck." Damon breathed in her ear as he spasmed.

Bonnie laid her sweaty forehead on Damon's shoulder waiting for her soul to return to her.

After regaining his sense and when he knew Bonnie was able to stand on her own, he lowered her back to the ground. Damon stepped back and just gazed at her. She was so beautiful with her swollen lips that he caused. It was still unbelievable that they actually had sex. Never did he think Bonnie would allow him to know her intimately. He didn't want this feeling to go away. He want to actually worship her whole body properly.

Feeling eyes on her, Bonnie looked up through her lashes at him. The look on his face made her suddenly nervous. She bit her lip and blushed. "Yeah...um." She nervously laughed.

Damon tucked himself back in his pants and smiled. "Yup."

Bonnie laughed.

"Come home with me. I don't want this feeling to end."

Green met blue and Bonnie's breath caught.

"Ok."

 **Present**

Headlights brought Bonnie back to reality. She hopped off the steps when she saw Lafayette pulled in the driveway. Damn near running to the car, Bonnie swung the car door open and jumped in the back. When her back hit the leather, she was able to relax a little. What was she going to do now. She couldn't loss Damon but his eyes last night were telling. He was in love with her.

"Girl!" Faye turned to look at his friend with a smile plastered to his face.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Hello to you to, Faye. And Hello, Angel." Bonnie looked in the rearview mirror at Faye's longtime boyfriend.

Angel just shook his head at her.

"I been waiting for this my whole life. I knew you guys would finally give into the love."

Angel cleared his throat loudly.

Faye looked at hims with a cocked eyebrow. "Yes."

"She snuck out the boarding house in the middle of the night. It might not be all that you wished for."

Faye gasped touching his chest. "Bonnie." he turned to her.

"I can't believe I slept with him. We were drinking and dance than the next thing I know we're fucking in the ally."

"This was just a drunk one night stand for you?" Lafayette asked confused.

"I guess. We're best friends. It's never been like that between us." Bonnie groaned.

"Oh damn. Well I don't think it was like that for Damon. He's in love with you."

"Yeah I'm figuring that out now. I never knew."

"Never had a clue?" Faye asked

"No!" Bonnie shook her head.

"He's pretty open about it."

"He never said anything."

"He might not have voiced it but his eyes and body language scream it. I don't know how you missed those longing gazes he shoots at you. His eyes follow you everywhere."

"I didn't know." Bonnie whispered. Her eyes began to water.

"Hell, I thought you were in love with him too." Angel pipped in.

"Ummm." Faye pursed his lips giving him a knowing glance.

"No." Bonnie said.

"You had me fooled with all the jealousy everytime he with one of his hoes." Faye laughed.

"No."

"Well, girl. Your friendship just got complicated."

Bonnie wiped the few tears that fell as she looked out the car window. What did all this mean? Was Damon in love with her? Was she in love with him? She never really thought about him like that. Yeah, she knew he was hot but that is where it ended. But most importantly, what did this mean for their friendship. She didn't want to lose him. He was her best friend, her secret keeper.

God, what did they do?

 **This story is going to be short, about three chapters. My main focus is finishing Seven however long that takes but I had to get this story out my head.**

 **Please comment/review. They keep the motivation flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this took forever and a day to be updated. Life and losing my muse. But I'm slowing getting it together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

Damon couldn't wiped the smile off his face. Not even waking up alone in his bed dampened his mood. Last night he was finally able to express his love to Bonnie. To open his soul to her and revel all his desire. A desire he had kept secret for years. A desire that was unleashed as he made love to his best friend.

He grinned as he watched Klaus sink the eight ball.

"Mate, this is beyond creepy now." Klaus said as he looked over at Damon.

"What?" He asked with a smile still gracing his face.

Klaus looked at him with wide eyes. "That!" he pointed at Damon's face.

"Is my sexiness too much for you to handle?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sod off, mate. That damn smile you've been rocking since you've been here."

"You should have seen him this morning. His chest all puffed out and with that stupid ass smile. Whoever she was must have rocked his world." Stefan piped in from his seat at the tall table near the pool table.

Lafayette glanced at Angel giving him a knowing look before turning his attention back to the conversation.

"I was just in a good mood this morning."

"Don't listen to him. It was more than a good mood. Damon's dumbass was shimming in the kitchen while making fucking pancakes singing whatta man." Stefan shook his head as he pictured his brother this morning.

"So. I got a good night rest." Damon exclaimed with a smirk.

"Who was she?" Klaus asked has he racked the balls.

Damon laughed at loud. "No idea what you are talking about."

"It must be serious. You've never had an issue with sharing your exploits."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus.

"Just what I thought."

Damon shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at Faye knowing he knew the truth. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let the other in on his secret night with Bonnie. Everyone in the group for the most part knew he was in love with Bonnie well except for the girl herself. He wanted to basking in the afterglow for a little while longer. He knew the others would warn him away from her. He had a reputation and no amount of being head over heels for her would have the group trusting him with Bonnie's heart. It wouldn't even matter, he doubt they would believe Bonnie would have let him hit it.

"We all know there is only one girl that would have Damon dancing around the kitchen. And she will never waste her time with him. Shit, she's clueless to him." Klaus laughed.

"Always going to be in the friendzone." Stefan laughed.

"Fuck you."

"You got a better chance of Klaus fucking you than Bonnie." Stefan said as he patted his brother's back.

Damon shrugged off his brother handing him his pool stick before taking a seat in front of Faye. He looked at the man and winked.

Faye looked over at the door knowing they were all going to get a surprise of a lifetime. Kat and Bonnie were due to walk into the grill any minute. The last few hours, Kat had be texting Faye like crazy. She couldn't believe Bonnie actually slept with Damon. She felt Bonnie was forever going to be ignorant to the feelings radiating from Damon.

Bonnie knew the moment she walked through the doors that this was a bad idea. She probably should have had a private conversation with Damon instead of playing it off like last night didn't happen. Given the wistful look on his face when she walked it, this was about to be a disaster. She was about to finally be on the other side of his notorious anger.

Steeling her back, she made her way to her group of friends following after Kat.

Kat damn near ran up to LaFayette as soon as the two walked in to the grill. Not normally a shy girl, she couldn't make eye contact with Damon. She knew he was about to get his heart broken after he finally got what he wanted for his whole life.

She snatch Faye's drink from him and down it in one gulp.

Faye eyed Kat nervously and shook his head.

"Hi." Bonnie said shyly to the group looking everywhere but Damon.

Faye was to busy silently communicating with Katherine to respond. Angel slightly elbowed him to get his attention.

"Oh hey girl. Come have" he paused and looked around the table seeing the only empty spot was by Damon. "have a Damon. Sorry, seat."

Klaus noticing the weird vibe, looked between the group. Something was off. Everything was so awkward. That's when it hit him. Damon overjoyed mood and Bonnie awkwardness.  
Something went down between the two.

Bonnie feeling eyes on her looked over to Klaus at the pool table. He shook his head at the girl's guilty face. From the way she was acting he knew that she didn't mean for anything to happen between the two.

Damon was one of his best mates, he knew how much he loved the girl. The two have spoken numerous times regarding his feelings. How Damon wanted to be with her and if that wasn't possible to at least have Bonnie acknowledge his feelings.

Damon could tell Bonnie felt a little uncomfortable. It was understandable, their relationship dynamic dramatically changed over night.

"Hey." Damon said as he reached for her hand to pull her to him. "I missed you this morning." he whispered to her as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles to soothe her nerves.

Stefan's eyes grew wide as he took in Damon rubbing Bonnie's hand.

"Umm…..yeah?" Stefan pointed between the pair.

"Stefan!" Kat called out trying to distract him. "We missed you last night."

Stefan looked over at Kat and waved her off. Turning his attention back to Bonnie and Damon staring at each other. He asked. "Did you two finally hook up?"

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. "Sorry." he didn't mean to embarrass her but he did miss her and couldn't help touching her.

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as everyone's eyes were on her. "I...I can't do this."

She ran out of the grill.

"Nice fucking going Stefan." Damon hopped up and chased after Bonnie.

When Damon made it outside, he saw Bonnie leaning up against the brick wall of the building holding her face in her hands.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie looked up at Damon with tears running down her face. "It was so stupid for me to come here."

"What?" He questioned.

Bonnie just shook her head.

"Talk to me, baby. Just cause our relationship changed doesn't me you can't still tell me anything and everything. What's wrong?" Damon stepped closer to hug her to him.

"Don't." Bonnie pushed him away from her.

Damon looked surprised by the move. He didn't expect her to be so close off to him. Yeah he knew she might be a little shy about last night but not this. She almost seem like last night was a mistake.

"What's going on? I don't understand what this is."

"Last night shouldn't have happened." Bonnie made eye contact with him.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"We crossed a line we shouldn't have."

"Fuck that." Damon said stepping closer to her. "If you're worried that this will ruin our friendship. It won't. Nothing has to change. We only adding sex to it." Damon smirked at her.

"I'm being serious, Damon. Last night should have never happened. I'm so sorry if you're expecting more." Bonnie whispered.

"Than what was last night than?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know. Me being drunk."

"That's your excuse. Being drunk. So you don't remember none of it."

"No."

"So you don't remember when I told you I have been in love with you since we were kids."

Bonnie looked down at her feet.

"I thought so. You knew exactly what last night was."

Seeing him hurt bothered her, Bonnie grabbed his hand to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I never knew."

"It wasn't like it was obvious. Shit, all our friends knew." Damon yelled.

"You never said anything!" Bonnie yelled back.

"I did last night. I poured my fucking heart out to you last night and you still let me fuck you afterwards. But hey you didn't know. Never gave me hope that it might be reciprocated. All those jealous outburst when I got a new girl. Then last night happens. What the fuck was I supposed to believe."

Damon turned away from her not able to look at her in the face. "Fuck!" he screamed out. "I fucking made love to you last night. I never open myself up like that with anyone but you."

Flashback

When they entered the boardinghouse, Bonnie went straight to the drink cart to pour herself a bourbon. She needed a little alcohol to calm her fray nerves. After guzzling the drink down, she turned to see Damon behind her watching her with intense eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Damon said looking her up and down.

Bonnie gave him a shy smile and looked down not able to make eye contact.

Damon walked up to her tilting her face up to him forcing her eyes on his. "Don't be shy, B. It's just me." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Pulling away, Bonnie bit her lips.

Damon smiled down at her.

Taking her hand, Damon led her upstairs to his room. Once in the room, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Pouring his emotions into the kiss.

"I wanted this for a very long long time. You've been my dream girl since we were kids." Damon chuckled against her lips.

Bonnie laughed pushing him away from her. "You're so stupid."

"I'm being serious, B. You're it for me. I had a crush on you every since we were young and it just grew with us. That's why I'm never serious with anyone. They're not you." Damon sighed has he sat on his bed.

"It's hard for those other girls to compare to all" Bonnie stopped when she realized he was being completely serious.

Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her between her legs. "They can never compare."

"Damon. I'm nothing special."

"You are. You're fucking beautiful, kind, sassy. You're my best friend. Always there when I need someone to rant to or just to put me in my place. You're the perfect girl for me."

Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise. "Damon…"

Damon dropped his head down looking at the floor. "I know."

Overcome with emotions, Bonnie grabbed his face and kissed him. Never had she seen Damon be so open with his feelings. She nibbled at his plump lips before snaking her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was anything but soft.

It took no time for clothes to be peeled off.

Damon flipped Bonnie under him onto the bed. Heart pounding as he looked at a nude Bonnie laying before him. He ran his hands over her soft thighs parting her legs to lay between them.

Grabbing his cock, Damon guided himself to her entrance. Sinking into her, he gasped at the feel of her.

"Damon." Bonnie moaned closing her eyes.

Damon cupped her face as he slowly rocked into her. "Look at me."

When she met his eyes, he continued. "I love you."

Bonnie answered him by pulling him down to her and kissing him.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry." Bonnie cried. "I'm so sorry.

"You're sorry? Great. Does me a lot of good. Fuck!" Damon screamed out.

Bonnie seeing him in pain wanted to comfort him. He was still her best friend. She stepped closer to him to grab his hand.

Damon flinched away from her when her finger tips grazed his hand. "Don't touch me."

"Please calm down."

"Calm down? Are you serious? I poured my heart out to you. I've never done that with any other girl before. I fucking love you!"

"I care about you. I can't lose you if we don't work out. Look at what's happening now!" Bonnie screamed back at him.

"So what? We just going to go back to being friends? Like we didn't make love. I wasn't alone in pour my feelings out. I felt your emotions."

"Damon."

"I can't do this." Damon turned aways from her not able to look at her anymore.

"Damon!" Bonnie called out to him. "Don't walk away."

Damon whirled around to her and step into her space. "What do you want from me? Do you think that this will blow over and everything will go back to like it was before. I can't do that. I can't sit back and watch you date guy after guy. Or watch you get back together with Kai for the millionth time. I can't do that."

"What are you saying?" Tears poured down her face.

"I can't be your friend anymore. I don't want to be around you no more."

"We can still be friends. We….we just got to give sometime. Everything will go back to normal."

Damon shook his head and blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. "It can't. There is no way I can't bottle my feelings back up. I'm in love with you and I got to get over it now. I can't do that with you around. I'm sorry."

"Damon Salvatore don't you dare do this to me."

"Goodbye Bonnie." Damon said walking to his car before peeling out of the parking lot.

Bonnie stood there staring at the space Damon once was.

Damon was one of two people in her life she couldn't do without. That she needed. Now she lost him. And from the look in his eyes he was gone for good. She broke his heart and in turn broke her own.

 **Drop some love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally finished. I'm not even sure if it turned out the way I wanted. But I'm still happy with it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW**

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie knocked on the opposing wooden door of the boardinghouse. Two weeks after her and Damon's showdown, Bonnie started trying to reach out to Damon. Of course he blew her off. Said hurtful things to get her to back off. But now going on a month, she had enough. She needed to see him and make everything right with the universe. Put them back together cause this past month had her questioning everything.

The door slowly opened revealing Mr. Salvatore. Bonnie never been fond of the man. Giuseppe always seem to have it out for Damon. Damon could never do anything right in his eyes.

"Hi, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie said shyly. "Is Damon here?"

"Yes. He's in his room."

"Um, can I speak with him?"

"Of course. Come in." he stepped aside opening the door wider for her to step through.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Head up and see him. While you are up there maybe you can talk some sense into him. You've always had a positive effect on him."

Bonnie sadly smiled at that before taking the stairs up to Damon's room.

When she made it up to Damon's door she debated on if she should knock or just walk in. She really need to see him and there was a chance if she knocked he would close the door in her face.

Opening the door slowly, she step into the darkened room.

She took in Damon laying in his bed with his ear buds in bopping his head to whatever he had playing. As tears started to well up in her eyes, she closed the door.

God she missed him. The last month had been complete hell without him.

Slowing she made her way closer to his bed.

Catching movement from the corner of his eyes, Damon jerked up with a gasp.

"B?" He looked at her not believing his own eyes.

Bonnie only nodded her head.

Damon following his automatic need to be close to her stood from the bed and made his way to her. Seeing a few tears slide down her cheek, he cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumb.

Bonnie leaned in to his palm.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

Reality came crashing down on Damon as he remembered why there has been little contact between the two for the past month.

Damon pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. In essence, he had been burned by Bonnie.

Rolling his eyes, he glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

Not able to handle the look on his face, Bonnie lowered her head. "I needed to see you. It's been a month, I can't take it anymore. I miss you so much." she whispered out.

Damon looked at her and forced out a laugh. No matter how much it hurt him to see her so upset, he wasn't going to cave to her. She was too used to having Damon wrapped around her finger. Those days were now over.

"So?" Damon said walking to his desk to sit down on his chair. "And I supposed to what….coming running cause you missed me. Not my issue. You can miss me all you want, B. I still don't want nothing to do with you."

Bonnie gasped at his cruelness. He had never displayed his notorious anger towards her. This was a first.

"I know I hurt you but I hurt myself too. I'm so sorry, Damon. Please just talk to me. I have so much I need to say. Please." Bonnie cried as tears poured down her face.

Seeing her break down in front of him, Damon couldn't handle it. He knew he was going to cave if he continued the conversation. He was going to end up hearing her out and forgiving her to only relive the heartbreak of not having her as his. He couldn't go back to that.

Steeling his resolve, he stood from the chair and walked towards his door.

"No." Damon said as he opened his door.

Bonnie got the message loud and clear. "Please, talk to me. Please." she begged.

Not making eye contact, Damon replied. "Please leave. I have nothing to say to you. We're not friends anymore. And we are not going to be friends ever again."

She had to try one more time. Walking towards the door, she stopped in front of him willing him to look her in the eyes. Seeing he was looking passed her, she reached out and touched his hand.

Damon clenched his hand at her contacted.

"Get out!" He yelled in her face.

Bonnie jumped back and ran out the door.

Damon slowly closed the door laying his forehead against it after he closed it. Blinking away the tears, he took a deep breath to calm himself. The last month had been an emotional drain on him. There had been moments were he just wanted to run to her then he would remember that she didn't share the same feelings.

Stepping away from the door, Damon suddenly slammed his fist through it.

* * *

Tilting her rear view mirror towards her, Bonnie double checked her face. She didn't want to alarm her Grams. She knew one look at her tear streaked face, Grams would be all over her asking too many questions. Questions Bonnie truly didn't know if she had the answers to. Her mind for the last month had been all over the place. Questioning everything she ever felt or known about her and Damon. Even questioning her on and off again relationship to Kai.

At this point, she didn't even know what the fuck she felt.

Wiping her face, Bonnie stepped out her car and made her way into her Grams' house.

"Baby girl?" Sheila called out when she heard the door open and closed.

"Yeah." Bonnie choked out.

Hearing the distress in her granddaughter's voice, Sheila immediately put down her cooking utensils and made her way to the living room.

"Bonnie. Baby, what's wrong?" Sheila cupped her face.

Bonnie gave her a small watery smile. "I'm fine. Just been a rough day."

"This is more than a rough day. Is it that boy, Kai?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Damon? I noticed he hasn't been around in awhile." Sheila questioned.

"It's nothing, Grams." Bonnie sniffled.

"Bonnie, baby tell me."

Bonnie gave her grandmother a small smile and a patted the woman's hand holding her face. "It's really nothing important. Just a disagreement."

"This seems more than a little disagreement. It's been weeks since I've seen the two of you guys together."

"It's probably something you might want to get used to. I don't think we are going to be friends again. Our friendship is pretty much over." Bonnie started crying.

Sheila hugged her only grandchild tight to her as she cried. "Oh baby girl. I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one that's sorry. But I'm going to wash up and head out for a little bit."

"I can make you some tea."

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be back before dinner."

"Alright baby girl." Sheila wiped the tears off Bonnie's face.

"I love you Grams." Bonnie said before heading up stairs to wash up.

Sheila stood in the living room staring up at the stairs that Bonnie disappeared up to.

* * *

All sweaty from his late afternoon run around the lake, Klaus plopped down on the park bench next to a unassuming Bonnie.

"So love, what brings you by? Don't think I ever seen you out here before."

Bonnie continued to stare out at the lake.

"Love?"

Bonnie slowly glanced at Klaus. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Klaus took in Bonnie's bloodshot eyes and became alarmed. He knew she was going through a lot with Damon ending their friendship. Those two for as long as he has know them have always been attached to the hip even when they were in relationships. Their closeness always made their partners suspect. So for Damon to not forgive Bonnie and not go with the status quo must be heartbreaking for her.

"Is everything alright, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked back out to the lake. "No."

Turning back to Klaus she continued. "I miss him."

"And he misses you too. He just needs time."

"He could have fooled me when he kicked me out of his house today."

"Bonnie listen you broke his heart. He's hurt. Being in love for as long as he has been with you is not going to go away anytime soon. He needs time to mourn the lost of love."

"I know I hurt him but I miss him so much. I feel like I can't breathe without him. I'm dying here."

Klaus looked at her baffled. Her reaction to Damon's cold shoulder seem more than friendship. She truly looked heartbroken.

Klaus lightly touched her chin guiding her to look at him. He needed to see her eyes. "Bonnie, are you in love with Damon?"

She lightly chuckled. "Honestly? I don't know." Bonnie's eyes began to water. "All I know is my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest and now have this gaping hole that I think he used to fill."

Nodding his head, he pulled Bonnie in for a hug.

"I think deep down you know how you feel and just scared to give it life. Love is one of the biggest risk of our lives. But you need to be certain how you feel. Damon for all his puffed out chest and inflated ego is really sensitive. Don't break his heart again. And don't break your heart as well."

Bonnie laid her head on his shoulders as her minds raced with past memories of her and Damon.

* * *

Klaus slammed his drink down in frustration at his drinking buddy. After leaving Bonnie at the lake, he knew he had to speak with Damon. Here he sat at the bar hours later trying to convince the other man to at least have a conversation with the girl. But Damon being his pig headed self refused to listen to reason.

"I wish everyone would get off my ass about Bonnie. You motherfuckers need to get used to us not being besties. She broke my fucking heart and you guys just want me to forget it and go with the status quo. Not fucking happening." Damon yelled at Klaus.

"Listen mate, she's hurting…"

"Boo hoo fucking hoo, so am I." Damon cut him off. "But no one seems to care. It all about Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie."

Damon was over this conversation first beer in. Yeah Bonnie was hurting but so was he. He didn't see himself falling out of love with her anytime soon. And until then, Bonnie's ass was not welcome back into his life.

"You know that's a lie. I care about you as well. I think you two have some things to work out. You might be surprised to hear what she has to say."

"Hold up." Damon said not paying attention to him but to his phone that vibrated for the millionth time. Wanting to dead the conversation with Klaus, Damon answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Dad?"

"Hold up what?"

"Fuck I'm on my way."

Damon ended the call and fished through his wallet to pay for his tab.

Not worrying about Klaus, he rushed towards the exit.

Klaus got up and followed Damon out the door. "Mate, where the fuck are you going?"

"That was my dad. Ms Sheila is at the house looking for Bonnie. She never showed up for the dinner they had planned." Damon rushed out.

"What?"

"She's missing. Sheila went to bon's dad's and her dorms. No one seen her all day. When did you say you saw her?

"Around four I think."

"Fuck! it's two now so she's been missing about ten hours." Damon rushed out.

"Calm down. She probably went somewhere to clear her head. She had a lot on her mind to work out.

Damon looked over to Klaus shaking his head. "Nah, she wouldn't ditch Grams like that. The only other time she just up and disappeared is when Abby flaked on her and she wasn't in a good place. I was so worried for her that whole summer. She was acting out and being restless. Then there were a few conversations we had that had me damn near living with her to keep a eye on her. It was the summer she fucking met Kai."

Klaus nodded his head remembering how wild Bonnie was that summer. The usually put together girl was toeing the line of danger.

"She felt worthless. That she couldn't even get her parents to love her. And now look at me turning my back on her all cause she didn't return my love. I tossed her to the side just like her shitty ass parents. No matter how much she hurt me, she still the most precious thing in my life. I can't lose her."

Klaus cupped the back of Damon's neck and brought him in for a hug. "That won't happen. I promise. She was heartbroken but not to the point of…. hurting herself. Get yourself together and we'll split up and look for her."

* * *

Bonnie sat on the hood of her car overlooking the lake that her and Damon spent so much time together at as children. They would swim for hours together sharing everything with each other. It was so simple growing up. They were best friends without the complicated feelings involved.

She continued to look out into the night getting lost in her thoughts when she heard a car pull up. Without looking, she know who it was. This spot on the cliff was her and Damon's spot.

Damon stepped out his car and slowly made his way to Bonnie. Even tho she was sad she looked beautiful bathed in the moonlight.

"I should have figured you'll be here. You know had us all in a scare. Grams is freaking out." Damon called out to her.

Bonnie slowly turned her head to him giving him a small sad smile. "Sorry."

"You got nothing to be sorry about. I was an asshole to you and you needed me. I'm sorry."

She slid of the hood to lean against the car facing him. "I deserved it. To be honest, I've known how you felt. It was kinda hard not to notice. It was screaming at me."

"Bonnie." Damon tried to stop her.

Bonnie shook her head at him. "I really did. I also know deep down how I feel about you. I've know for a long time... since last Valentines day. You remember Care's single heart party?"

"Yeah." Damon said breathlessly.

"You were annoyingly excited about us going. It was kinda weird." Bonnie chuckled.

Damon smirked. "I planned on telling you how I felt but Kai showed up."

"We had gotten back together that day. But the look on your face as you watched us dance. I've never seen you so disappointed. You were always disappointed with Kai and I but you looked crushed, heartbroken. I knew then that you had feelings for me. But I couldn't keep my eyes off you either. You looked so beautiful as sat there looking pitiful. I kept peeking at you over Kai's shoulders. I realized I was in the wrong man's arms. And I felt like trash cause I had Kai. Who I was honestly in love with at one point. I persuaded Kai to give me another chance. I had to convince him you and I were only friends. He used to swear we were more. I guess he was ultimately right. On top of not wanting to hurt Kai, I was also scared that I would fuck our friendship up if I let those feelings came to light. So I buried it deep down denying they existed. But I can't anymore."

Damon stepped face to face with her. Looking at the honesty in her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm in love with you too."

Over comes with emotions, Damon leaned in to kiss her only to be pushed back.

"But I'm scared. If we don't work I'll be devastated. I don't know if I you could come back from that heartbreak or from losing you." Bonnie sniffled. "Shit, I lost you when I turned you down. You wanted nothing to do with me. I was so lonely without you. I don't know if I can go through that again.

Damon wiped her falling tears before wrapping her in his arms. "Don't cry bonbon. I was an asshole. But I'm in love with you, Bonnie. In love. And for one night I got to express the love I had for you. I want to go back to the way things were. And I don't really know if I can. To bottle all my feelings for you and act like we never made love. It would be hard to do. I don't think you understand how hard it was watching you with Kai or some bum ass dude when I wanted you to be with me. But this last month has been the worst of my life. I broke your heart but I broke mines as well."

Bonnie lifted her head off his chest to look him in the eyes. "What do we do now? Do we risk our friendship for relationship that might not work?

"We risk it all." Damon cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb across her lower lip. "I have a sneaky feeling that this will be the be all end all. That we go the distance. " he whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply.

* * *

 **A five years later**

"Dada."

Bonnie's head snapped towards the small voice. "Nooooo."

Bonnie rushed over to the little boy with his father's eyes. "Dominic, baby, it's mama. Say mama. Ma-ma."

Damon sat back laughing. "I told you so. I knew dada was going to be his first words.

"It's not fair." Bonnie pouted with the little boy now on her hip.

Damon walked over to them and gave the little baby a kiss on the forehead. "We can't always get what we want."

"Well I want a divorce." Bonnie turned her back to him.

"Awe, is Ms. Salvatore sad?" Damon laughed pulling her back towards him.

"You better be glad I love you." Bonnie pecked his lips.

Damon smiled looking deep into her eyes. Memories of long ago came forwarded. "We were worth the risk."


End file.
